My Time With You
by anonymouslyGrey
Summary: This story is Hiccstrid focused with minimal underlying plot (unless I decide otherwise). Chapters are not oneshots they all happen in sequence, but the focus is completely on Hiccstrid's relationship. Settle in for some fun, fluff, building families, and mild adult content.
1. Before The Storm

**This story takes place a year after HTTYD 2 and before HTTYD3, so I can inevitably change some things.**

**This story is Hiccstrid focused with minimal underlying plot (unless I decide otherwise). Chapters are not oneshots they all happen in sequence, but the focus is completely on Hiccstrid's relationship.**

**I have no idea how long this is going to be, but be known that I'm not one to write 50 chapter stories.**

* * *

This is Berk, isolated from most of the Archipelago by towering sea stacks but also a lot due to the native people's charming Viking demeanor. Frozen for the better part of the year and hailing all the rest, the island has never been a vacation destination on anyone's travel list. Outsiders say the people who live here are crazy and maybe they're right, but to them, it couldn't have been more perfect.

The sun hadn't even begun it's slow accent over the horizon and Berk was moving. It was the ending of the season, winter was close and every single creature on the island could feel it in their bones, it was coming fast. But this time, they were ready. With the accumulation of dragons there was no shortage of assistance in the preparations for winter. As the ice slowly yet surely set in, the dragons were a tremendous help as the final preparations took place. Which now mainly consisted of making sure that homes were sturdy enough to withstand the coming weather. Food had been gathered, supplies stocked, and now everyone was counting down the days to Snoggletog.

But not everyone was wrapped up in the hectic commotion. A certain warrior woman, with the days shorter and the weather even colder, was bundled up and enjoying the last few days she had left with a certain scaly dragon before she would inevitable leave to give birth, as all of the dragons migrated to do every year.

Stormfly was pregnant again this year, her fourth time in the six years they had been together. Certain warrior woman, Astrid Hofferson, was nothing short of amazed by this event every time. How could something this sacred and beautiful be so casual among dragons, she would never understand it. She had never once met Stormfly's babies, she would leave this year as she did the previous year and have her babies, and a few months later she would return, not a tiny dragon in tow. And this was normal.

A breeze passed through the furs she had draped over her shoulders before coming outside and she tugged them tighter blowing hot air into her cupped hands to warm her numbed fingers. Stormfly gave a soft caw from where she lay next to the Viking.

"I'm alright girl." Astrid rested her hand to her extended belly* gently and she eased, resting her giant head in the woman's lap as she leaned back comfortably against the stable wall.

With eyes closed Astrid heard the tell tale crunch of snow under boot and the clink of metal on ice, and a small smile spread across her face.

"If you've come to berate me, I'm in too good a mood to be bothered." She shot smugly.

"Me? Why never milady, what on earth would give you that impression." He returned just as smugly.

Astrid peeked open her eyes and squinted at Hiccup, not believing the young man in the slightest. He chuckled softly, moving to sit to her left, a small puff of smoke leaving the Nadders nose as he did so.

"How is she?" Hiccup asked softly his hand finding Astrid's beneath her furs and holding to her tightly.

"Nothing abnormal, I'm just going to miss her." She sighed resting her head to his shoulder.

Astrid couldn't believe it really, how much Hiccup had grown in the short time since Stoic... But an entire year was not hardly enough time to forget a tragedy such as that. Hiccup had fallen into his own turmoil and arose stronger from it. He was no longer Hiccup heir to the Chief of Berk, he was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Chief of Berk for gods sake. And yet always Hiccup to her. She clung tighter to him, wondering why her mind drifted as it did in such moments and finding amusement in it.

"How are you?" She piped up, splitting the silence like and axe to a log.

"Nothing abnormal." He quoted with a sly grin, but it faltered quicker than she expected. "Just... missing him."

Astrid felt guilty then, and turned her head up to press a featherlight kiss to the hard edge of Hiccup's jaw.

"You've done amazing so far." She assured him and he gave her a curt half smile. "I mean it."

She reached out to grab his opposite cheek and force him to look at her, and when she had his attention she pressed a kiss to his tin chapped lips, just long enough to have him relaxing into it before she pulled away.

"Astrid I-"

"Chief!" Someone's distressed call came from somewhere a few yards away. "Has anyone seen the Chief?"

"And a Chiefs duty's are never done." Hiccup sighed head hitting the back of the stable with a light thunk. He turned his captivating green eyes on her an almost pleading look in his gaze. "Meet me later? Please?"

"Of course." She assured him with a calming smile one that broke through the tension in his shoulders.

And with that he heaved himself upright and took slow steps to find his balance again. He stopped just at the edge of the stable, turning back to give her a look.

"Please go inside soon, you're going to catch a cold." He warned in that way she had expected since he walked into her hiding space.

"And there it is!" She teased with gentle laughter to which he grumbled and finally left.

She sat in her place beside Stormfly for another minute or so, just to spite him, before she felt the need to warm herself inside.

* * *

Later on in the day when all had begun to quiet and the sun was vanishing from sight for the next couple of long hours, Astrid walked leisurely alongside her heavily pregnant Nadder towards Hiccup's house.

She had been incredibly relieved for him when after the battle with Drago and his Bewilder-beast, it had left Stoics house in complete ruin and in need of total reconstruction. But, with her guidance, Hiccup had ultimately decided to tear it down and rebuild his house in a different location about 30 yards further from town than the original Chief hut had been.

She stopped at the stables and made sure Stormfly was settled in Toothless' double wide stable, before entering the house. As expected, no one was home. Hiccup was often the last to retire to his warm bed at the end of the day. Although sometimes when Astrid would visit Valka would be here, whether just nosing around or tidying up after her busy and not entirely organized son.

Today though, the house was definitely empty, and it seemed that Valka had been too busy to stop by in quite a while as Hiccups little messes where taking over. She took it upon herself to step in and make herself useful. It wasn't like much it was much anyways; some Chiefly looking papers here and there, a bowl or two, a half empty mug, a scattering of scales from toothless. She sat down on a small stool to clean the bowls and mug in the wash basin by the hearth.

She hadn't even been there long when the door opened and the familiar sound of step-clink filled the main room.

"Ah, Astrid you didn't have to do that." Was Hiccup's greeting, classic Hiccup.

"It wasn't much, and besides I don't mind helping you out every once in a while." She smiled softly glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, dedicated to the task at hand.

"Yeah but I don't like it, I don't even like when Valka does it. Makes me feel like some sort of irresponsible kid." Hiccup mussed his hair as he spoke, hostility lacing his words.

Astrid didn't comment, though she wanted to. Boo hoo, your mom missed out on the first 20 years of your life and wants to make up for it by taking care of you. But she didn't, not when he was still bordering on such a fragile state. Any other occasion and she would have, and Hiccup would have found her sarcasm funny, but she could see how visibly tense and exhausted beyond belief he was. But that's why he'd asked her to come.

"Where's Toothless?" She asked softly, wiping her hands on her leggings and standing from her seated position.

"Outside, keeping Stormfly company." He breathed out as he stretched his arms high above his head and yawned.

"Bed?" She was standing directly in front of him now, placing a hand on his waist rubbing her fingers soothingly over the leather of his flight suit.

"Yeah." He breathed once more before taking her lead up the stairs to his bedroom.

It wasn't the first time that they had done anything like this, but it had definitely been awhile, and was much needed on both parties. Hiccup visibly relaxed at the sight of his bed and Astrid could admit she felt similarly.

Hiccup shed his flight suit quickly and tugged off his white under tunic in a similar manner before collapsing onto the soft* pallet on his bed. Astrid took her time removing her fur and shoulder plates as well as her spiked skirt and boots. She also undid her braid, letting the mess of wavy hairs fall freely onto her shoulders.

"Hiccup." She nearly giggled at the sight of the man face up, laying sprawled out, chest naked pants still on, with a shoe half off and metal leg still on. "Your shoe." She pointed out and he half heartedly kicked it the rest of the way off.

Rolling her eyes at his theatrics she took it upon herself to remove the gadget that kept his leg in place, the injury of so many years ago finally no longer affecting her the way it had for so long.

Astrid climbed into bed beside him reveling in the warmth that always radiated off of him and sighing. She laid down fully, resting her head just above his shoulder so her face could nestle into his neck.

"Hiccup?" She asked but was left with no response, and by his soft intake of breath, he was already long asleep.

Astrid propped herself up once more to be certain, and found that he really was asleep. Not that she minded, he needed the sleep. She reached a hand out to smooth his furrowed brow before leaning in close, her nose bumping with his.

"I love you Hiccup Haddock." Astrid has only ever said this to him once before, always too scared for some completely irrational reason, but she made up for it in the passion in which she always spoke these words. And they were meant for him and him alone in these quiet moments, whether he was conscious of them or not.

With a single kiss peppered to his sleeping face she blew out the lamp and fell asleep in complete darkness, warmed by the proximity of her lover.

* * *

***Dragons incubate their eggs while in such temperatures and wait till they are in the much warmer nesting grounds before laying them**

***They finally figured out how to make a sort of mattress from a mixture of down feathers and sheep's wool covered in a thick linen.**


	2. Chasing Rain

**How dare you asume I would include adult content so early in my beloved Hiccstrid Fic!**

* * *

The bright mid morning sun did nothing to subdue the cold that had settled into the room overnight. It cast a harsh white light through the shutters that drew the resting Vikings from their peaceful sleep just as much as the morning chill. Astrid missed the summer mornings then, when a softer light would cascade over her skin and warm her much like the licks of the flames in fire.

Forcing her eyes open she winced at first then slowly tried a second time to take in her surroundings. Hiccup was still asleep, now rolled over onto his stomach clutching a pillow close. She laid curled into his side, her head resting on his bicep as he slept peacefully, his natural warmth spreading into the areas where their skin touched.

Astrid grinned to herself at the sight of his mused auburn hair and the tiny bit of drool clinging to the corner of his mouth. His peaceful state of being was something that relieved her to no end as of late. He worked too hard most days and took his job as Chief too seriously in her opinion. She figured she could let him sleep awhile longer and realized then that she would be content to watch his sleeping face for hours.

But as luck would have it her stomach rumbled it's demand for food and she was forced to rise from the comfort of Hiccup's presence. She dressed and put on her furs leisurely, embracing the stillness of morning. As Astrid turned to leave she leaned down against her partners ear to whisper softly.

"I'm going to breakfast." And placed a kiss to said ear.

Hiccup grumbled in response but didn't make to move any further as Astrid closed the door behind herself.

As she walked out the front door and past the stable she found it empty and by the sights from the village below, they had found similar results upon waking this morning. The dragons were gone, and she felt a pang of bittersweet sadness in the back of her mind.

* * *

At the Great Hall a few had already gathered for first breakfast. Gobber, Spitelout and Gustav, Ertet son of Eret, and of course Fishlegs all sat together at a table nearest the back of the room closest to the Chiefs table. She got herself a steaming plate of porridge from the large cooking pot in the center of the room and made to sit with her companions.

"Astrid!" Gobber greeted firstly. "Good mornin' to ya lass."

"Morning too you too Gobber." She replied taking a slice from the loaf of bread Eret was cutting up.

The men of the table talked quite a bit of nonsense before the rest of the group showed up. To much of which Astrid could only shake her head or roll her eyes in utter amusement. Though Gobber did talk a lot about the continued renovations from the previous year, slowing down with the first snow predicted by Bucket to be arriving in less than a fortnight. It was best to fix what they already had now before they went and build new building to ration supplies.

Yes this meant Berk would be all but shutting down for the first rough leg of the winter season when weather was at its thickest and it was a blessing to even make it out most mornings. Though Astrid couldn't be entirely disappointed. With Stormfly gone it meant that she would have a bit of time to just herself and of course Hiccup, if he would have her. Most of her winters were spent that way anyways.

"Why good morning my fellow compadres." Tuff Nut eloquently greeted as he took a seat aside Fishlegs and his twin beside Astrid.

Much to prior belief Ruff had turned out to be the more matured one of the set, still devoted to the god Loki first and formost, but less than her brother and more bearable to be around. It had lead to a surprisingly great friendship between the two female riders.

"How goes it my good friend Astrid." Ruff smirked taking her own slice of bread as it was passed around, she bit into the fresh slice and chewed it obnoxiously and open mouthed.

"Nothing to complain about. Had a great nights rest and wasn't woken by any rowdy terrible terrors, so there's that." She supplied with her own smile.

"Sleeping well... could it be because of a certain Chief?" Ruff waggled her eyebrows accusingly to which Astrid rolled hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spoke slyly.

"Of course you do, Tuff saw you walking up to Hiccups late last night, duh Astrid." Ruff explained her suspicions dumbly.

"Oh really?"

"You know you don't have to act so secretive around us my dear Astrid." Eret cut in and when Astrid turned to face him he was leaning on his elbow clearly having been listening in on their every word. "As the future Chieftess you're bound to wind up in your beloved's bed every one in a while. Thor only knows how difficult it is to stay true to traditions when you've been together as long as you and Chief have."

"Whoa slow down there, Hiccup and I- we haven't- I don't-" she stumbled embarrassed over her words. "We just sleep together!"

The hall went still and she cursed herself to a slow and painful death.

"What I mean is..." she cleared her throat, fighting back the blush that warmed her face. "We sleep in the same bed, but it's just that, sleeping." She gave Eret a look to which he smirked. "Now drop it before I club you."

When Eret finally dropped it and moved back to his conversation with an extremely uncomfortable Gobber and Spitelout, did Astrid let out a long breath.

_Future Cheiftess..._

"Oh, and speaking of Snoggletog, Astrid can I get your help with the decorations again this year?" Gobber thankfully pulled her out of her own mind before her thoughts could get away from her.

"Of course, I'd be glad to." She nodded and occupied herself to the task of finishing her now lukewarm porridge.

* * *

Hiccup was still fast asleep back at his house, not stirring a bit as Astrid reentered the room more than an hour later. She set her axe to the wall before taking a seat on the edge of the bed Hiccup was facing.

He flinched at the shift in position and his eyebrows furrowed, the frown he was sleeping with deepening. At first Astrid thought he was just upset at having been disturbed. But as he continued to shift restlessly and the creases in his face deepened in his distress she realized he was caught in another nightmare.

"Hiccup. It's time to wake up." Astrid rubbed his shoulder softly trying to ease him from the dream slowly and partially on his own accord.

"Don't..." he mumbled softly, helplessly, under the quickening of his breath.

"Hic, it's me... Astrid. Wake up." She felt terrible that he had to go through this, ever since Stoic...

He struggled some more and she went to place another steadying touch to his trembling shoulder. In an instant he snapped up and with a force she was unaware that he was capable of and took a bruising hold on her wrist. The fear and trauma in his vivid green eyes was enough to chill her.

She didn't know this Hiccup, the one who fought himself mentally and held guilt and resent close to his heart. It frightened her, more than she would ever dare to admit. With her pulse thundering in her ears she managed to choke past the lump in her throat.

"B-babe?"

His eyes softened and glazed over with hot tears. He trembled harder and his grip became slack enough for her to move away if she wished. She didn't move an inch.

"Astrid-" He sobbed and her heart wrenched painfully in her chest.

"It's ok." She coaxed shakily finding his face and holding him up to look at her.

Tears flowed endlessly down his freckled cheeks and he struggled for breath in his panic. Knowing there wasn't much she could do but let him ride this out she pulled him close, resting her head a top his and physically moving them so he was practically on her lap as she sat up against the headboard.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried, muffled by her shirt that had become damp under his torrents.

She hushed him and kissed the top of his head, continuously running her fingers through his hair and rubbing at the bare skin of his shoulders that shook with every harsh breath. She could only hope that as he laid there upon her chest he wouldn't hear her still thundering heart, because she knew he would blame himself for scaring her and not because she was a coward.

* * *

After hours of just sitting there, calming him, easing him back into what was sure to be a most restless sleep, Astrid took her leave. Hoisting up her axe she ventured far out into the wooded area surrounding Berk, somewhere she knew no sounds would carry back to home.

She let out a battle cry, flying forwards with her axe poised, the sharp blade cutting deeply into the trunk of one of the nearest thick trees. She tugged, but it was lodged deep and didn't give despite all her pulling.

She found her fingers trembling once more as she took a better hold on the handle and yanked it free. She adjusted her grip before charging once more. She sliced and hacked into the poor tree endlessly, her attacks sloppy and uncoordinated. Extremely un-Astrid-like.

And she thought, if only there was some way to take this pain away from him and manifest it as her own. If he could settle and be the Chief he wanted himself to be, the Chief he saw in his father. If only... if only he had been able to kill a dragon.

Shaking herself from that mindless thought she wanted to slap herself. It wasn't right to say that. Toothless meant everything to Hiccup, had changed him- no, all of Berk for the better. There was no way she could-would ever imagine a world where they had remained in that pointless state of kill or be killed.

But Hiccups pain... she wanted it gone. Wanted to personify it and kill it where it stood with its fierce hold on her- on Hiccup.

With this swing she splintered the handle of her favorite axe.

"Shit." She cursed, biting her lips as her first instinct was to go to Hiccup.

He had done this to her. Made her so upside down about herself and her feelings.

She screamed once more.


	3. Follow Through

She headed back late. Her shoulders drawn tight, her muscles aching, and so incredibly tired. Too tired to even think about her empathy towards Hiccup and set in her mind that _he_ was going to hold _her_ this time until she fell asleep. Not that it would take much time anyway

She stopped as she came upon the house, he had candles lit and she could see his pacing movements in the shadows from the upper floor. Placing her split axe by the door she went inside and was greeted by a hyper Night Furry.

"Toothless." She gasped dropping down to her knees In front of the large reptile, feeling sorry that she hadn't even been thinking about his need to go flying.

If Hiccup hadn't left the house all day then he most certainly had not taken his dragon flying. She climbed the steps to his room and opened the door at the end of the short hallway. Sure enough he was pacing, muttering under his breath, his night tunic open at the deep v-collar and auburn hair a mess.

"Hiccup." Astrid called for him but he continued towards his desk stopping at the papers there and gazing at them with hazy eyes.

"Not now Astrid." He spoke quietly, throat as sore as her own.

"Hiccup." She said again, sternly this time, and his eyes met hers. Finally. "What are you doing?" Her voice was helpless.

"Work. I slept all day, there's so much to do... I can't _believe_ I slept all day!" Hiccup slammed a single fist into the wood surface of his desk, papers flying from under his hand.

Astrid didn't shrink, she would not shrink in his presence. Not now, not ever, not when he needed her to be strong. She was his general, his girlfriend, but most importantly his friend.

She took his hand in her own, laying a kiss to the redness of his knuckles. Delicate and careful in her every movement. His eyes watched her and waited for what felt like an eternity before she spoke again.

"Come fly with me."

"Astrid-"

"No." She snapped. "If not for your own sake then do it for Toothless." She tilted her head towards the dragon who had not-so-sneakily followed her up the stairs.

Hiccup's shoulders sagged and she knew a huge part of him desperately wanted to go, to be in the air and to get a clear head, if only for a moment. And without any further nagging from the part of him that wanted to devote an unreasonable amount of time to his Chiefdom, he followed her.

He was dressed for bed now, in his calf length trousers and billowing night shirt that exposed a good portion of his chest to the frigid night air. He was bare foot as well as they left the house, but he was going to ride his dragon not take a walk through the village.

Astrid stopped a few feet from the night fury who shifted anxiously on his feet. She wanted to go too, but she figured I'd be best to let the boys have their moment. And besides, she was incredibly exhausted already.

Only, when Hiccup mounted and looked back at her, she found herself moving forward again. And Hiccup found his own hand extending out to capture hers. Astrid mounted behind him and wrapped her arms tight around his middle.

They began their quick ascent, Toothless waisting no time -or having the patience- before they were soaring high above Berk. They circled the island a few times all in a matter of minutes and to the point where the dragon was breathing heavily beneath their legs. The wind whipped at both of their hair, making Hiccup's eyes water slightly while Astrid shielded herself behind his shoulders.

Then the dragon slowed and carefully Astrid's arms fell slack and she leaned against Hiccup's back peacefully. Hiccup raised his arms out to the side, closing his eyes and enjoying the way the wind tore at him. He smiled against the sting in his thoroughly chapped lips and hollered loudly into the quiet night. He lowered his arms with a pounding heart, and feeling more alive than he had in weeks -and he hadn't even jumped from Toothless' back.

Hiccup was awaken by the sights around him and his problems so far below him. Now, the moon and all the stars in the sky had his every ounce of attention. And where there had been hardly any clouds, it started to snow.

The white flecks fell and melted quickly on his skin, and Toothless voiced his displeasure at the wet cold droplets in the form of a frustrated warble. It fell thicker, sticking in his hair and freezing the already cold thin sheen of sweat on his skin.

"Astrid you have to look at this!" He laughed turning in the saddle to see that the blonde had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring into the back of his tunic. Snow stuck to her delicate lashes and lightened the already light color of her hair.

He brushed the flakes from her eyelids with a swipe from his coarse finger tips.

Figuring they had circled enough for Toothless to be good and tired, he directed the dragon slowly back down to the island. And for the first time in a while the task didn't seem so foreboding.

Minding Astrid, he lifted himself from the saddle and lifted her up, never once taking his hands off her or letting her fall. As lithe as her figure was, she wasn't exactly light the last time he tried to do this. Carrying her bridal style now, he commended himself for not struggling -as much- on the way back up to his room.

Removing her armor and furs shouldn't have been a hard task. Hel, he wasn't even revealing anything more than her shoulders and forearms. But the thought of leaving Astrid defenseless, and having her trust enough that she would so much as fall asleep near him, was an honor that one should step back and appreciate.

Once she was comfortable and situated under the covers, Hiccup blew out every lantern save one. He turned to his dragon companion who circled his heated rock bed and laid down quietly.

"Goodnight bud." He whispered before moving to his desk and getting to work, with a cleared head and a new sense of resolve. And it was all thanks to Astrid.

* * *

The sun was just as harsh as the morning before. Blinding as Astrid woke from a particularly nice dream, and yet this morning felt different.

She tried to move but found her body unresponsive.

Astrid's mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion; she'd fallen off of Toothless when she fell asleep last night and Hiccup hadn't been able to get her to her in time. Was she paralyzed? Where her bones shattered but she was still in shock and not feeling any pain? Was she dead?

But once she opened her eyes and took a minute to breath, she realized it was just Hiccup. She was buried in several layers of fur before Hiccup had thrown his arm and leg over her body, effectively trapping her beneath him.

"Hiccup?" She whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping Night Fury, but also just wanting to make Hiccup move so she could leave and he could get back to sleep.

"Sleep." Hiccup grumbled at her in response.

"It's morning." She grinned, unable to help herself. "What happened to having things to do?"

"Don't want to." He groaned and buried his face deeper into her shoulder.

She giggled and flushed under his attention.

"I stayed up late." He admitted softly.

"Yeah? Doing what?" She questioned knowingly.

"Work." He grumbled again.

She laughed, effectively, and rather rudely, waking Toothless. The dragon huffed, fixing her with a stern glare -one she felt was reserved especially for her- and stormed out of the room, knocking some of Hiccups things over as he went.

"Moody oversized lizard." Hiccup complained half heartedly, his own gap toothed smile decorating his face.

Astrid laughed again and for the life of her shouldn't couldn't remember ever in her life waking up so... happy. It warmed her from the inside and she managed to turn in Hiccups lazy embrace to face him. They were inches apart now, breath fanning over the others face on every exhale.

"Cold?" Hiccup wondered, if not for any other excuse but to make conversation.

"Not at all." She smiled in response.

"You missed it." He began. "Snowed last night, pretty much all night actually. I wouldn't doubt it if there was several feet already."

"I love snow." Astrid replies offhandedly, caught in his green orbs.

"I know you do. Me on the other hand, can't stand the cold." He shivered squeezing her closer.

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "Get In here if you're so cold." She ushered squirming till he moved enough for her to raise the furs so he could join her.

Astrid shivered as their skin touched. Where hers had been warm his was unbearably cold. Nearly to the point where she flinched every time they touched. But she took his hands in hers anyway and tangled her legs with his, trying to warm the appendages.

"You're so cold." She snickered as she blew her hot breath onto his hands holding them tightly.

Hiccup was quietly watching her much like he had done the night before when she kissed his hands. So she did it again, a delicate press of her chapped lips to his rough skin and she was heated all over again.

His hands left hers, their slightly less coldness settling on her cheeks and pulling her close. Astrid squirmed under his touch, and because he so rarely touched her like this, it was so easy to predict what was coming.

Hiccup kissed her nose, which scrunched up as he did so, and then her cheek, her forehead, her temple, her hair. She was becoming frustrated, how could he tease like this when it had been so long.

"Will you please!" She demanded and Hiccup moved back to stare at her. She clasped the hands the held her face, rubbing her thumbs over the skin there. "Please... kiss me."

Hiccup wasn't one to be told twice, especially with Astrid. He placed a single much too gentle peck to her lips and she chased it as he backed away again.

"You ass." She shuttered, eyes falling shut.

Hiccup smiled smugly at her, admiring the slight scrunch at the bridge of her nose and the way her blonde brows furrowed together in her frustration. But there was only so much luck one could ever have with teasing Astrid, so he kissed her again and lingered there.

She melted under his hands like yak butter, her falsely delicate frame pressing into his forcefully as he wrapped her arms under his own. His hands moved to grip her hair mashing their faces closer for a moment before he eased them into something gentler.

Their lips worked together in perfect sync, tongues too timid to do much more than touch tips or press to the others lips. It was shy and awkward, with little practice, but it couldn't have been more perfect huddled together in Hiccups warm bed.

He pulled away sharply, taking a deep breath though his nose and exhaling out his mouth. She did the same and opened her eyes to see him already staring at her.

"Thank you." Hiccup searched her icy blue eyes longingly.

Astrid flushed and managed a small nod in response.

They laid there quietly for what was probably hours of listening to each other's soft breathing before sleep finally claimed them. Hiccup pulled her closer and Astrid leaned against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Like I said, it couldn't have been more perfect.


	4. Pathetic? Maybe so

**In all honestly this isn't really what I had planned, it kinda ventured off on its own and became its own little chapter. This was suppose to be Snoggletog! But alas, I got carried away so have this little relationship blurb as reconciliation.**

**Also the title is kinda just eh...**

* * *

In reality only a couple inches of snow had accumulated that night barely reaching the front stoop outside the Haddock house. The real downfall came not a week later, the reasonably sized blizzard trapping the people of Berk in their homes for the better half of a day.

Astrid had spent that day with her mother, Brenna, making decorations for Snoggletog in the light of their small fireplace. Her father had been shoveling out a clearing at their door for most of the morning, and laid in his chair fast asleep as he thawed out.

"Dustin!" Brenna called loudly and the large man didn't so much as flinch. She turned to her daughter with a suspicious gleam in her eye. "You've been away a lot lately. Is there any particular reason?"

"I was with Hiccup." Astrid replied focused on her brushstrokes over the whittled piece of wood, in the shape of her nadder. "He's been stressed beyond belief lately, I think it's because we're coming up on the year since... everything." There was a whole room hesitation, where even her fathers breaths seemed to halt for the moment.

"I see, then nothing is going on?" Brenna leaned closer gesturing suggestively to her daughter.

"Mom!" Astrid shrieked a fiery blush across her face and down to her chest. "No! Why on earth would you think that." She whispered harshly, mindful of her father even though she knew the man would not wake even if a skrill was at their front door.

"You're a grown woman Astrid and Hiccup is a grown man now. Anybody would question a young couple such as yourselves spending the nights together. People already have." The way Brenna said it was as if to make it not a big deal.

"They are?" Astrid visibly paled, knowing good and well that rumors spread like wildfire on this island.

"Yes, so I thought I would clarify so I could dismiss the accusation truthfully before they got out of hand." Brenna explained. "So nothing is going on?"

"No!" Astrid yelped.

"So you're waiting till marriage?"

"Marriage-?"

"Because I really wish you would, I know it's hard, but it's traditional to save yourself for your wedding night." Brenna continued on. "But you know that." She placed a hand on her daughters thigh giving it a comforting squeeze.

Taken by surprise Astrid replied: "Right." And her mother smiled approvingly.

But she hadn't even talked to Hiccup about any of this. There was never a need to at least. And was it even the time to be talking about it? It al suddenly felt so soon, too soon for any of this. I mean they had been officially dating for 4 years now and usually by then a couple was well on their way into the engagement process. Oddly enough, the thought disappointed her, Hiccup had been the only one to give a gift during the betrothal at the beginning of their relationship.

Of course betrothal was an off-handed term, it was more like an officiation rather than a lifelong commitment. Plenty of people broke up after their betrothal. The thought unsettled her.

The telltale whistle of a flying Night Fury drew her from her thoughts and she listened intently as several blasts sounded at once, one directly at her front door.

Her father's snoring came to a shuttering halt as the burly man rose to his feet, axe in hand.

"Ah What now." Dustin grumbled And reached for the door, yanking it open harshly.

She was prepared for the wall of snow blocking the entry and to have some light come through the little hole her father had finally chipped away, not for the ice wall to be completely melted and her door smoldering on the outside. Laughing to herself at her fathers obvious displeasure at the need for a brand new door, she rose from her seat and stretched.

"I think we got a fare amount of work done." She nodded proudly at the 5 filled baskets, only one basket left for them to paint before giving them back to Gobber to hang around the village. "I should be off then."

"Astrid Hofferson you give your mother a kiss!" Brenna called from her chair and the blonde rolled her eyes at her childish mother, obeying her wishes and leaning in to place a kiss to her rounded cheek.

She bounded out of the house purposely brushing shoulders with her father but not saying much else, he gave her a small wave in response though.

Astrid quickened her pace towards the great hall where Hiccup landed Toothless and expertly dismounted the beast.

"You've freed us! My hero!" She called once in definite earshot and relished in the faint smirk it brought to his lips, without him even having glanced at her.

"Why anything for you Milady!" Hiccup bowed dramatically, though quickly rising and opening his arms up just in time to catch the quick moving blonde.

She crashed into his arms and he welcomed her, holding on tightly. He nuzzled her shoulder, breathing in her wooded scent, and relishing in her warmth that blocked out the frigid air.

"Gods, it's pathetic that it's not even been a day and I missed you this much." Hiccup groaned softly giving her another squeezing embrace.

"Pathetic..." Astrid trailed off messing with the two braids at the nape of his neck, she also noticed he was wearing his father's fur coat that seemingly fit him just right, though he had probably altered it in some way, though maybe not with how large it looked on him. "Yes, but in a sweet and endearing way." She pulled back to give him a wide grin, to which he scowled at her for.

"You little..." his fingers danced along the base of her spine eliciting harsh laughter from her chest, she shrieked and squirmed but to no avail. His arms held her tightly to his frame.

"Uhem, I hate to interrupt this joyous reunion but in case you forgot we have some real work to do."

Hiccup turned to see his stout cousin, the one and only Snotlout, giving them a bored look as he crossed his arms impatiently.

"How could I forget when you're always there to remind me." Hiccup groaned sarcastically and Astrid couldn't help but snicker.

"Because I'm the responsible one, now come on the twins are waiting let's- Hookfang*!" Snotlout shrieked chasing after his rebellious dragon as the Monstrous Nightmare took to the skys.

Hiccup's attention fell back to the woman in his arms, a longing look in his eyes "I should probably go." Their arms fell slack around each other but they remained close.

With an expectant look from Astrid, Hiccup chuckled and leaned in to press a firm kiss to her cheek, and another for good measure to the corner of her mouth. Satisfied, Astrid smiled and watched as her one-legged-Viking-counterpart mounted his dragon and took off after Hookfang with his rider in Toothless' clutches.

* * *

***Male dragons stay most of the time, only going with females if they have mated, all females go to nesting wether mated or not.**


	5. Snoggletog! Pt1

**This ended up being incredibly long so I split it into 2 chapters.**

* * *

In the coming day, Snoggletog celebration was in full swing. The children set out their helmets, people were nicer to each other, and the mead rations were steadily draining. The atmosphere was lighter, everyone was happier, and things felt normal for once within the past year.

Aside from their usual warrior personas the Hoffersons were one of the most festive families on the island, that being after Gobber of course. Each Hofferson had loved Snoggletog with a passion making it a goal to give the best gifts every year. But Astrid was the worst gift giver in the history of Hofferson gift giving.

Most years she would forego the gift and write little letters for her parents, telling them how much she appreciated and loved them, but they were her parents, they had an obligation to like whatever she gave them. Hiccup on the other hand...? Oh boy was she screwed.

"What could you possibly give a man who has a bloody dragon, can sew his own clothing, and just reunited with his long lost mother?!" Astrid exclaimed receiving a low warble from said bloody dragon who had taken it upon himself to stay by his human's mate when she was being overly emotional. "Exactly! Absolutely nothing!" She slumped back in her father's chair defeated and Toothless rested his big head on her lap, purring comfortingly.

Astrid sighed stroking the scales by his ears in appreciation. "Thanks Toothless... it means a lot really, I just want to get him something special. Gods know how badly I screw up simply trying to do that." She recalled the incidents quite a few years ago with Meatlug's eggs, thank god Toothless had missed that one, otherwise he'd be pestering her about it now.

On the other side of the island Hiccup was seeing to the final preparations of Snoggletog, specifically for the feast to be taking place a few hours from now. Thankfully it would keep him busy most of the day so Astrid had plenty of time to finally decide on his gift.

She shot a guilty look to the clearly bored out of his mind dragon and let out a deep sigh. Toothless stirred, his green eyes looking up at her hopefully.

"Let's go flying." She smiled and the giant lizard bounded out of her bedroom window, tail wagging.

Maybe this would clear her head and give her a fresh look on the issue.

The flying did indeed not clear her creative block. She got wrapped up in testing just how fast the Night Fury could go, and was thoroughly impressed, but too wrapped up in that aspect of flying to give her gift any thought whatsoever.

By the time she landed her mother was dragging her away to bathe and be dressed for tonight's feast.

The minuscule bathing tub her family owned was just big enough for her to fit in scrunched up in a tiny ball. She couldn't even begin to, or wanted to, imagine how in Thor's name her father bathed in this tub.

The water was freezing, her mother blaming it on the fact that it had been sitting for hours waiting on her to get back, but Astrid had half the mind to think her mother hadn't left the water on long enough again. The blonde let out a squeak as her mother dumped a bucket of slightly warmer water on her head. She effectively looked like a drowned rat and toothless chuckled heartily from his corner of the room.

She was dried and dressed in her holiday shirt, a tight, maroon, long sleeve top the same texture as her blue one, her fur arm wraps, basic armor, and a fur, hooded shawl her mother had gifted her that morning for Snoggletog. And of course her longer leggings, armored skirt, and fur lined boots.

Comfortable and warm she allowed her mother to braid her hair back as usual, her grown out bangs pulled away from her face. Brenna made a quiet comment on how grown up her daughter looked, but nothing more was said on Astrid appearance as she turned to the ever so patiently waiting dragon.

"Come on Toothless, lets go find Hiccup." She smiled and he followed loyally at her side.

They found him in his Hut, already dressed in his Chiefs dress, tying the large belt around his narrow hips. The fur he wore on his shoulders was definitely altered she decided as she recalled the width of Stoic's shoulders compared to his son's.

Astrid cleared her throat to announce herself and Toothless approached with barely contained enthusiasm. Hiccup's face instantly lit up.

"Hey bud! Where have you been all day?" He cooed scratching the dragons head as he purred merrily. Hiccup lifted his head to smile towards Astrid. "I trust you two had a good day?"

Astrid tried not to let the guilt of not having his gift get to her.

"Going on a flight, laughing at my misery, the usual." I grinned smugly to which Toothless smacked his gums mockingly.

Hiccup laughed, a full hearted laugh leaving his cheeks rosy from the cold and the normalcy. It put Astrid at ease.

"Shall we?" Hiccup extended an arm out to her in invitation which she gladly took. With arms locked together and shoulders pressing insistently he lead them from the house and out towards the Great Hall.

Many had already gathered inside or were wishing seasons greetings on the steps leading up. They smiled warmly to their Chief offering happy wishes on this Snoggletog. It was loud and chaotic, but it was a Viking celebration, and they both expected it to be no other way.

Normally the chief would make a speech to kick off the festivities, but everyone was already about and the mead was flowing. Even Valka had a pleasant flush to her cheeks as she sat with Brenna at one of the long tables.

"Ah! Hiccup!" Valka called, waving him over.

Sparing Astrid an apologetic glance they separated, but a part of her wished they hadn't... not even when faced with their mothers.

"Mom," He began as he took a seat beside her and Astrid on her mothers left.

"Oh don't Stoic, it's-" She caught herself. Much too late, but the look of utter shame spoke for itself. "I'm sorry Hiccup, I-I didn't mean... you're just so much like him at times." She caressed her sons cheek lovingly and he smiled despite the feelings welling up inside him.

"Can I get you mead?" Astrid directed to Hiccup and he gave her a smile.

"Ale?" He made a gesture for a very small amount and Astrid nodded, he hated the sickly sweet taste of the honey mead.

"Be a dear and top your father off as well?" Brenna patted her forearm as she stood and gestured to her father who sat beside Spitelout with her baby cousin Alin on his lap.

"Sure mom." She smiled and made her way over to grab her fathers mug.

"There's my girl!" He called before she was even half way across the room. "Come to help your old man out?" He held up his mug to her and she accepted it into her hand.

"Of course." She smiled and patted her fathers shoulder.

Alin squirmed and whimpered from his place on Dustin's lap. The man cooed at him and bounced the two year old roughly on his knee, to which the baby silenced.

"You mind taking him with you for a quick walk?" Dustin asked his daughter hopefully understanding her aversion to children.

"Sure." She agreed, much to both her and her fathers surprise.

Dustin set little Alin down and Astrid took his hand as he walked closely beside her towards the barrels. She filled her fathers pint first, to nearly spilling over, before she reached for the Chiefs mug which sat on a shelf near the alcohol, it was a rather large mug, so Astrid didn't fill it up much more than a quarter of the way.

Alin dutifully followed his older cousin back towards Dustin, his little hands clasping onto the hem of her skirt with her hands being full.

"Thank you daughter!" Dustin bellowed, the man could handle his drink on most occasions, but when mixed with festivities he was a bit obnoxious.

Alin tugged at her skirt urgently reaching up towards her with a tiny whimper. Begrudgingly, Astrid lifted him up to rest on her hip, all one handed might I add. And the little boy was enthralled at being held by his cousin.

Across the hall Hiccup's eyes trained on the sight of Astrid and her cousin, if not for the deep brown of his little eyes he looked nearly exactly like her. Blonde hair and lean physiques ran in the Hofferson side of the family, but from whatever other family Brenna had come from blue eyes and even lighter hair were even more common.

The sight of her talking to her father with a baby on her hip was captivating and for some reason Hiccup couldn't be brought to pry his eyes away from the sight.

"Well well, looks like Astrid's got a little bugger of her own." Gobber plopped drunkenly down onto the bench beside Hiccup.

The young Chief flinched at having been caught.

"That Alin, my husbands nephew." Brenna clarified to the completely wasted man.

"Little Alin?!" He exclaimed. "Last I saw him he was but a wee babe." Gobber pinched his fingers together dramatically, as if trying to comprehend the growth of the child.

"Yes he has gotten quite big in this past year." Brenna sighed thoughtfully.

"Don't they all." Valka touched Hiccups shoulder and smiled towards Astrid and Alin.

"You know the village is going to be needin' an heir soon enough."

"Gobber." Valka shook her head in exasperation.

"Better get on that boy." He laughed smaking the back of Hiccups head roughly.

"What?" Hiccup all but shrieked a blush fanning over his face.

"He's kidding son." Valka shot a meaningful look at the drunken fool. "You have all the time you need."

"Yes, there's no since in rushing anything." Brenna backed warmly.

"And Hiccup, I know some of the kids..." she looked to Snotlout who had been trying to make a move on Ruffnut all night. "They rush about things in all the wrong ways, it's ok to... wait till marriage-"

"Are we really having this conversation?" Hiccup chuckled nervously, glancing towards Brenna.

"It's serious Hiccup." Brenna snapped. "You have to take this seriously and know what you want. I know how hormonal all of you teenagers can be."

"He's twenty-one, give the lad a break." Gobber defended his student.

"All the more reason to be careful, self-control is not a known trait for a Viking, let alone one so young." Brenna shot back.

"All we're saying is to wait, it won't be easy to if you're messing around. Me and your father, well... I fell pregnant before we were married. It was quite the scandal, until the wedding of course." Valka frowned towards her son. "I don't want you to have to rush like that Hiccup."

Hiccup stared at the table in thought for a minute, long enough that Gobber had gotten up to refuel and the two women had moved on to another conversation.

"Hiccup?" Astrid questioned, little Alin still on her hip and his Chiefs mug held out to him.

"Thank you." He took the mug, taking a long sip of the ale in it.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down and moving Alin to sit between the two of them.

"Ah... we'll talk about it later." Hiccup forced a smile towards her which she frowned at in return.

Hiccup sighed and leaned back against the bench with an arm cast leisurely behind Astrid. Little Alin swayed sleepily as the night progressed and Brenna eventually took him back to her house to be with his own heavily pregnant mother. Valka decided that it was time to go as well, leaving to go check on cloud jumper and whatever other male dragons were left in the hangars.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Snoggletog! Pt2

**Before we being I wanted to thank the following readers: IcyForest, Calvin, and Spykelove. Thank you SO very much for your reviews! They honestly really do help in keeping me motivated so feel free to leave one on your way out :) Again thank you so much 3!**

* * *

The festivities continued well into the morning and by the time the first Viking had started singing whatever song popped into his head, Astrid decided that she was done for the night.

"Goodnight Hiccup." She smiled, pecking his cheek as he stood up.

"Wait." He caught her wrist. "Let me walk you home." He insisted.

Astrid's heart swelled in her tiredness and they walked together from the hall into the freezing morning air.

"So what happened earlier?" Astrid started conversation as they slowly walked down into the town center.

"Hm? Oh yeah, so your mother thinks I don't have any self control and that we're just a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

"What?" Astrid snapped.

"Yeah, not just her though, my mothers concerned we'll do something stupid too and Gobber... enough said." He chuckled.

"It's not funny Hiccup." She spoke sternly but found herself smiling all the same.

He stopped walking and clasped her hand tighter.

"Do you think we are?" Hiccup's expression turned a shade of serious she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Gods no. You're Chief for crying out loud and I'm your general, I'd say we're very matured." Astrid defended them, not sure why she was doing so adamantly to him.

"Aside from that. You're my girlfriend." That sure as heil sent her heart racing. "Do you think we have physical control?"

Nervously, Astrid looked back up the hill towards the Chiefs Hut. Hiccup's house, the place she had spent so many nights in his bed, by his side. Did that mean they had physical control?

Only one way to find out.

Silently, she lead him towards his house. Tugging him along and suddenly do aware of his large warm hand in her grasp and the shock waves if sent through her. Her stomach twisted in strange anticipation, but she was silent all the while.

"Astrid-"

She looked back at him, eyes darkened by the lack of light and the feelings building deep in her gut, silencing him.

They made it to the Hut, toothless' snoring sounding loudly from the stables sent them both some relief as they entered the house.

It felt almost like any other night that she would come to his house. They took off their clothes getting ready for bed, Hiccup shirtless in just his sleeping trousers and Astrid with her briefs and chest wrappings. But that was normal, so why did it feel like more.

They laid in bed, each blowing out a candle on their side and casting the room in complete darkness. They moved around to get comfortable, Astrid eventually finding her place against his firm peach fuzz covered chest, and Hiccup's arms drawing her even closer.

As their eyes became adjusted to the dark Hiccup noticed her braid had come undone in their tossing and turning and raked his calloused fingers through her soft hair.

Astrid shuttered, feeling his other hand move subconsciously up and down her bare arm. He had blacksmith hands. Rough and calloused against her skin, eliciting goosebumps over every inch of her like no one else could.

With a deep, ragged sigh on his part he kissed her forehead. His lips trailing over her face in a calming motion. Astrid pressed a singular kiss to his collarbone in turn and he pressed more insistently against her face.

"Astrid." He rumbled another wave of goosebumps trailing her body. "Look at me."

She did and was captivated by the distressed and thoughtful expression on his face. His eye brows drawn together, creases lining between them and across his forehead and in his frown. It was a look of concentration that she admired so much.

Unable to stop herself she kissed his lips once, a tiny peck, and her hands trailed up his lean body to frame his sharp jaw. She watched the crease between his eyebrows fade and a simply blissful state creep across his features.

And when he kissed her this time, there was nothing innocent about it. The hand that had been casually playing with her hair stilled at the nape of her neck forcing her closer, not that she minded at all.

His lips moved roughly against hers opening in a soft moan when she ran her own fingers through his hair, catching on the two braids. Astrid tilted her head slightly allowing him to absolutely plunder her mouth. His tongue ran gentle over her chapped lips, caressing her own tongue and tempting it to play the same dangerous game.

Astrid moaned loudly as Hiccups hand that wasn't locked in her hair ran down the curve of her hip to grab her thigh, forcing the appendage over his own waist, urging her with gentle fingers to wrap around him. Again, not that Astrid needed much persuading.

"H-Hiccup..." She panted against his lips before he kissed her silent once more.

The moment they shared was nothing like anything Astrid had ever experienced before. And the way Hiccup moved, the confidence in his every action, it was driving her mad.

His lips left hers so they could both have a moment to breath, but only moment, before he was shifting them so he was hovering over her stealing her breath in a new way. Hiccup's deft lips found the column of her neck and kissed passionately, sucking and bitting along her sensitive skin. It was addictive and Astrid wasn't so sure she'd be able to overcome it.

Her fingers latched onto the bedsheets as he continued to completely worship her. His hands held tightly to her waist, holding her down to the bed. But they both knew she could move at anytime.

In a moment of weakness Hiccup's body response was to grind his hips down against her own. He wasn't sure where it came from, only that it was done and Astrid was whimpering and wrapping her strong legs tightly around his back. Hiccup pulled away abruptly groaning and quivering where his manhood was forcibly pressed to hers causing Astrid to pant and shutter. Her pert nipples could be seen even through the wrappings that encased her breasts, Hiccup was captivated once more. Her icy blue eyes opened then, finally, and snapped him out of his revere.

"We should stop." He panted quietly into the even quieter room.

Astrid could only nod, her mind still wrapped up in the feeling of that foreign pressure against her womanhood. Hiccup cleared his throat after a moment, lifting himself rather slowly from a top her and sitting on the edge of his bed. He reattached his prosthetic.

"Hiccup? We didn't do anything wrong... did we?" Astrid sounded timid for the first time in her life, incredibly insecure at how close they had been to intimacy.

"No!" He quickly amended. "No I just need to walk this off." He explained standing and trying to hide the tent in his baggy trousers.

"Oh!" Astrid blushed furiously, only having seen one other man sporting in her presence, and it had disgusted her at the time, of course being it was Snotlout.

She couldn't decide how she felt now, being it was Hiccup.

"Um, oh! I have something for you." He quickly changed topics, in an attempted to distract himself from his raging hard on.

He brought a neatly wrapped parcel to the bed and it dawned on her that it was still Snoggletog. She immediately felt incredibly guilty. Hiccup sat beside her on the furs, handing her the parcel.

She carefully unwrapped it, mindful of any sharp edges because the first thing going through her mind was some kind of weapon, because that's what Hiccup always got her.

Instead she pulled forth a coin, palm sized with a string threaded through it, and a depiction of Yggdrasil, the World Tree, engraved beautifully in the center.

"Hiccup-"

"It was my mother's betrothal gift from my father." Hiccup quickly interrupted her. "She gave it to me soon after... with the intent that I would give it to you, of course." He worked through his explanation quickly, trying to keep his rambling to a minimum.

"So this is...?" Astrid cast him a side eyed glance wanting to hear it for herself

"Y-your betrothal gift... f-from me." He muttered anxiously. "I... I feel bad that we never officially courted, that all this just kind of happened. But I want you." He said sternly then cursed himself for being so demanding. "I-if you'll have me."

"Are you crazy? Of course I will have you, you're already mine." Astrid shot him a confused gaze in teasing admiration, to which he gave a lopsided smirk.

She slipped the medallion around her neck letting the weight settle there as a reminder. She let out a long breath, relief maybe?

They kissed once more, chastely, before laying down similarly to how they had begun. And Astrid's guilt began to eat its way through.

"I didn't get you anything." She murmured softly against his skin feeling his arms tighten their hold around her.

"This. This right now, is the best possible gift you could ever give me." Hiccup assured her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Astrid smiled and with that light feeling restored they finally found sleep.


End file.
